1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covered beverage containers which prevent spilling or leakage even when subjected to jarring movement and when misaligned from an upright position. Such containers are especially useful for transporting beverages in automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years the occupants of moving vehicles have attempted to carry beverage containers with them and to imbibe while driving or riding. It is the practice of many individuals to carry coffee, tea, and soft drinks in containers to sip while traveling in vehicles. However, because of the sway, vibration and bouncing movement encountered in most automobiles, trucks, trains, bicycles, and other vehicles, beverages frequently spill over the rim of a conventional open mouthed cup. Moreover, the motion transmitted from the vehicle will tilt and jostle a container, causing it to be upset from an otherwise stable upright position, and to spill on its side. The beverage is thus totally lost and unavailable for consumption. Also, such spillage creates a mess which is difficult to clean and which represents a source of extreme frustration and anoyance to travelers.
In the past, various remedies for this problem have been attempted. For example, the doors of automobile glove compartments are frequently provided with cup recesses in an attempt to add stability to beverage cups to prevent them from being spilled onto their sides. However, the shallow draft of such recesses which is practical in glove compartment doors limits the effectiveness of such systems. Restaurant establishments which sell food and beverages for consumption off the premises have for some time resorted to covered disposable cups so that the beverage might be taken from the premises without mishap. Sometimes the caps for such containers are equipped with weakened or precut areas through which straws may be inserted, so that a user may drink from such containers while traveling. However, to date such disposable containers have proven inadequate. The containers frequently leak at the interface of the cap and the cup rim. With the normal movement and impacts to the cab of a vehicle as the vehicle travels on a road, the beverage frequently leaks either onto the floor or seat area of the vehicle cab, or into other food items in the same package.
A further problem with conventional drinking containers sometimes used to confine beverages in traveling vehicles is that beverage spills, which so frequently occur, distract the vehicle driver's attention. The driver tends to concentrate inordinately on preventing spills, and thus partially diverts attention from driving. This represents an unsafe practice, but one which occurs with great frequeny. Moreover, when the liquid within the container is hot, such as hot coffee, liquid spilling over the side of the cup burns the fingers of a person holding the cup. This represents a considerable hazard since the individual holding the cup wishes to hurridly put the cup down in order to wipe the hot liquid from his fingers, but cannot do so without further inattention to driving. Moreover, the liquid in the container is likely to spill entirely if the cup is placed on the seat or floor since the individual holding the cup can no longer cushion it from road shocks and swaying movement.
A further disadvantage of conventional drinking containers, even those designed for transport, is their limited capability to provide both ready access for drinking, and ease of handling during transport. While conventional vaccum bottles or flasks are readily transportable and do prevent liquid leakage, the beverage within such a bottle can be removed for drinking only with considerable attention. Specifically, the plug on the bottle must be removed, usually by unscrewing, and the contents poured into a cup or a cap provided for the purpose, which must first be removed from the mouth of the vacuum container. This is a task which requires both hands of a user and one which cannot be performed by a person while driving a vehicle. As a consequence, vacuum bottles have heretofore represented a considerable source of inconvenience to a user who wishes only to sip intermittently on a liquid beverage while traveling.